Bridge
|Latest release = Clone Training Center: Episode 2 January 27, |Watch Now = YouTube playlist }} Bridge & GusSeries playlist on YouTube is a series of comedy science fiction brickfilms created by and starring Jordan Johnson. It is based on the Star Wars universe, but is not bound to the established lore and conventions of the series. It is set in a clone trooper training center, and follows the dynamic duo of Tim "Bridge" Larsen, a level-headed clone, and Gus Flutcher, a clone with more than a few screws loose. It is one of the longest-running brickfilm series'. The first film in the series, Clone Training Center from 2009, later became the basis for a new series of the same name, following the origins of Bridge and Gus. Two episodes of the Clone Training Center series have been released; one in 2016, and one in 2017. In July 2018, Jordan Johnson stated that he was starting production on the third episode."Clone Training Center - Production Thread" on Bricks in Motion Main films Clone Training Center (2009) New clone troopers are inducted into the clone training center, and Bridge attempts to ensure he is assigned to infantry. A Clone Halloween: Gurve Meh Teh Carndy! (2009) On Halloween, Bridge and Gus take it upon themselves to head out to the local neighborhood on a mission to acquire candy. Clone Halloween 2 (2013) Bridge and Gus are reprimanded by Commander Arlon for the events of Gurve Meh Teh Carndy!, while a mysterious character invades the clone training center. Clone Thanksgiving (2013) A clone attempts to express what he is thankful for on Thanksgiving. This film does not actually feature Bridge and Gus, but is set in the clone training center. Clone Christmas (2013) Santa Claus delivers presents to the clone training center, and Gus arrives to attempt to claim one. Halloween House Sitting (2015) On Halloween, Bridge and Gus mind the new house belonging to Candy Man, while he is away participating in the LEGO Fighting Championship. Clone Training Center: Episode 1 (2016) An origin story that follows the story of Bridge and Gus being created in the clone factory. Clones play Pokemon Go (2016) An epidemic breaks out at the clone training center, where the clones have become addicted to playing Pokémon GO. I Believe I Can Fly! (2016) Gus has been led to think he can achieve anything if he believes in himself, and decides to leap out of a window in an attempt to fly. Clone Training Center: Episode 2 (2017) Following their creation in the factory, Bridge and Gus meet for the first time at their first day of training. Other films Star Wars: The Ruthless Plan (2008) This series that predates Bridge & Gus features the character Commander Arlon, who went on the appear as the instructor in the clone training center. Clone Training Center Vlogs - #1 (2013) An animated update video announcing the return of Bridge and Gus. Clone Training Center Series Kickstarter Announcement (2014) An animated Kickstarter pitch video for a Clone Training Center series. LEGO Fighting Championship 1 - Candy Man VS Soccer Mom (2015) This film features the character Candy Man from A Clone Halloween: Gurve Meh Teh Carndy! Clone Training Center Series Announcement! (2016) An animated update video announcing the Clone Training Center series. Base 327 - Snowtrooper Loves Fox (2017) Bridge and Gus make a cameo appearance in this film in the ''Base 327'' series by Taylor Davis. References Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms directed by Jordan Johnson Category:Brickfilms based on Star Wars Category:Dynamic duos